Since the introduction of mobile phones some, most often young people are texting or talking while driving. This activity distracts people from driving and therefore increases the risk of a car accident. This is why parents and insurance companies are interested in a texting and calling prevention or detection while driving. Another groups interested in this solution are fleet owners to check truck drivers and insurance groups allowing lower rates if this system is implemented.
The term texting is not only used for sending SMS (short message service) messages but it also includes texting in other applications like WhatsApp, Skype as well communicating over applications (WhatsApp, Skype etc.) and or regular telephone calls without using hands free operation, like a Bluetooth connection.
In the light of the above discussion, there appears to be a need for tracking activities in handheld devices while driving.